


Small Prayers

by alamak



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, minor rott spoilers, read 'eddis', they're lovers okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamak/pseuds/alamak
Summary: The scent of flowers unfurling their buds and the chirping notes of birdsong floated in lazily, and beneath them came a slight shift at the edge of her perception.Periphys could always tell when people entered her villa. Even the most skillful of thieves disturbed the air as he crept.
Relationships: Eugenides the God/Periphys (Queen's Thief)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Small Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! I'm on a mission to just invent rarepairs for this fandom.

Heart of mine, if all the altars

Of the ages stood before me,

Not one pure enough not sacred

Could I find to lay this white, white

Rose of love upon.

[...]

I would freshen it with flowers,

And the piney hill-wind through it

Should be sweetened with soft fervours

Of small prayers in gentle language

Thou wouldst smile to hear

-Bliss Carman, _Sappho: One Hundred Lyrics_

* * *

Sunlight poured over the mountains and into the room, warming the cool marble. The scent of flowers unfurling their buds and the chirping notes of birdsong floated in lazily, and beneath them came a slight shift at the edge of her perception.

Periphys could always tell when people entered her villa. Even the most skillful of thieves disturbed the air as he crept.

“Gen?” The breeze carried her call through the open space. She trailed her fingers down the opposite arm and felt him get closer.

She lifted herself up and saw him there, a self-satisfied expression lighting his face. “He has gone to bed,” he told her.

“So,” she hummed, “Your little Thief knows you have not abandoned him.”

“I did not _abandon_ him.” Eugenides was predictably stubborn.

Periphys clicked her tongue. “But you might have avoided such a dramatic scene if you’d given him assurance sooner. I never did see the wisdom in letting the poor child sweat for so long.”

“He is a king now. He serves the will of higher gods.”

She waved a hand, sending the dust particles in the air swirling. “He is a Thief still and you are _his_ god. For someone so clever, you can be a fool, Gen. You know he thought he had lost your favor.”

“To fall is the fate of all Thieves. He has never been afraid of it before.”

Periphys shook her head. “He has never been a newlywed,” she said wisely. “How is Alyta’s little girl?”

“Grown-up.” He shook away his sulk and laughed. “Much happier than before.”

“Good.” Periphys settled back into the soft clouds of her pillows and rested her head on her arm to look at him. “Do you need me to rescue their daughter now?” She didn’t particularly feel like getting up at the moment, but she did like it when Gen asked her to play a part in his schemes and he was involved with these mortals more than most.

He made an amused sound. “That won’t be for many years, dear.”

It was good that he and Moira had a head for these things. She had never quite wrapped her head around the idea of time and was often annoyed with mortals for inventing it. What a good thing that she was not one of the winds who had to blow over the mountains or the sea according to some seasonal whim.

A breeze blew open the gauzy bed hangings and Eugenides slipped between them like a shadow to crouch beside her bed.

“I brought you a gift.” He held out his hand. Resting in his palm was a pair of delicate glass earrings. They were shaped like the little bell-like flowers that grew all bunched together at the base of trees on the shady side of the mountain. They had been threaded onto fine gold wire and they chimed in the wind as Periphys took them.

“Gen, these are Meridite’s aren’t they?” She admired them a little longer than she might have, trying to resist his smug gaze. It would only encourage him to more foolishness.

“She was gone again, chasing after some mortal,” he said. “She shouldn’t have left the door open if she didn’t want anyone to come in. I thought you should have them.” Periphys couldn’t resist peeking at him through her eyelashes. His sharp grin threatened to split his face as he caught her at it.

Eugenides slipped the earrings back out of her hand and deftly threaded them through her ears where they tinkled delicately in the breeze when she raised her head.

“She will be wretchedly annoyed, won’t she?” Periphys smiled at him. “I adore them.”

“Good.” He rolled his shoulders and bent. His gray suit was gone when he stretched out beside her on the bed and kissed her shoulder.

His hand trailed up her arm, making her shiver and the little hairs stand on end. She moved her head to give him better access to her neck and his lips grazed her throat indulgently. “You always get me in trouble,” she accused him, biting her lip when his eyes cut up to her.

“You haven’t minded yet,” he answered, amused and fond as he propped himself up on one hand to look at her from his side.

“Hmmm.” She didn’t dispute it. Eugenides was much more fun than most of the rest of the gods. Knowingly, he reached between them to tug at the rippling folds of her robe. His hand skimmed her side and Periphys arched beneath him, curling her toes as her body warmed to his touch. He palmed her breast, thumbing her nipple and circling it lightly until she sighed. Eugenides alone of the gods had rough hands from his years as a mortal.

Eugenides was still lounging on his side, observing her with that same dark look he got when he saw something he wanted to steal for himself. His gaze heated her skin as much as the sun had. His hand drifted lower and Periphys closed her eyes as she felt his clever fingers slip between her legs. The tips skimmed lightly over her heat, dipping between her wet folds to stroke her.

She felt the puff of his breath as Eugenides leaned over her to kiss her. It was gone a moment later as he mouthed a line down her throat and to her breasts. His touch was still light, exploring her heat but never lingering. She opened her eyes to implore him, pouting. “Oh, _don’t_ tease me, Gen.”

Eugenides nipped at the space between her breasts. “As you wish, dear.” His fingers slid easily inside of her. She gasped and clutched tightly at his hair when she felt him twist, thumb coming up to circle her just in the way she liked. Her hips lifted, rising against his hand to seek more pressure and responding instinctively when he began to move.

The winds swirled around them, sending the silk curtains around her bed fluttering and tangling her hair all around her head.Eugenides, wonderful and skilled, knew just where to press. Peryphys felt as light as the sky, not apart from the world but firmly fixed in it, soaring through the upper airs as she shuddered and moved against Eugenides’s hand. He slipped another finger into her and curled them against a spot that made her clutch him and cry out. Reaching her height, Periphys let herself go.

“ _Oh_!”

Everything went still. Eugenides was smiling at her when her fingers unclenched from his hair and his teeth skimmed her breast as he pulled away. Periphys watched languidly as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean.

“Is there anything else I can do for you,” he asked wickedly. His flushed cock, jutting hard and heavy from his body, belied the casual question. 

Periphys raised herself, tossing her hair back and stretching out her shoulders, basking a little in the feeling of his anticipation. She slipped her robe off her shoulders and hooked a leg across him, raising herself enough to settle in his lap. His hands settled on her hips. “You are clever enough,” she told him haughtily, rising and reaching to take him in. “You will think of something pleasing.”


End file.
